Book 1 Chapter 1 We meet when young
by Adelia Snape
Summary: Addi and Harry start off on there adventures together its the same timeline and settings but with a little twist enjoy


Harry Potter And Adelia Snape's Tale - 

Book one 

Sorcerers Stone

Chapter 1 We meet when Young

I'm Adelia Haronka Snape. I'm here to tell you how I came to meet Harry James Potter. I was about six years old. I'm eleven years old now. I lived next to the Dursley for quite some time with my aunt Monika Talmina. Due to my mother's death I don't know what happened to my dad. I was very little so I don't remember much to all of that. I was left with this scar on my arm. Oh sorry I must get back to my meeting Harry James Potter.

My aunt worked with Virueum Dursley, so she told me. I was planting some flowers in the flower beds when I noticed a boy about my age caring bag of groceries inside. My aunt caught me smiling, so she told me to run over Mrs. Dursley's bag of soil and her gardening gloves over to her. I walked over with my little wagon and this boy was still bringing in groceries.

"Hello there, is Mrs. Dursley home?" I asked.

"Yes she is, let me go get her."He repieled starting to go get her.

"Whats your name?" I asked again.

He stopped and looked at me. "Harry, Harry James Potter." He repieled. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I am Adelia Haronka Snape." I said with a smile. He was really cute and he was smiling at me. I started to gain a crush on him that day. Just then Mrs. Dursley came out.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley I brought your stuff back, thanks for letting us borrow it." I said giving her my wagon.

"Oh thank you Adelia, care to come in for some tea?" asked Mrs. Dursley glaring at Harry, who was blushing at me.

"Um no thanks, I was actually wondering if Harry could come play with me very day after four." I asked.

"Hmm Harry." She repieled.

"Hmm, me?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes it's not every day I get to make a new friend."I said quickly.

"Hump alright, don't cause trouble boy." She continued warning Harry, as she went inside.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Said Harry watching her as she went inside.

"Come on Harry." I said grabbing his hand and smiling at him. His hands were so soft.

When we got to my home. I stopped and looked at Harry."Truth be told I don't have any friends , not a single one."I told Harry.

"Whoa a sweet girl like you, I don't either."Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Lets be friends till the end ok , Harry." I said looking up at him.

We went to my room/ art gallery ,I opened my closet door and took off my jacket . I hung it up and noticed Harry looking at my scar on my arm. He showed me his . They were twin scars ,But his was on his forehead.. He didn't say anything till he noticed drawings on my desk.

" Did you draw these Adelia , they are amazing." He said.

"Yes I did , I worked really hard , thank you for your opinion ." I said letting look through all of my photo sketch books and folders and folders.

There was a long pause of silence for a little while, he looked at my art till he came to the one of a castle like home.

"Its Hogwarts."I said picking it up and touching the paper.

"What Hogwarts."He said looking at me and the picture.

"I cant put my finger on it I've heard the name lot in my dreams ." I said.

"Why does this show half of a photo?"He asked me . Looking at a photo of my mother.

"My mother died when I was very little my father ?I never met him I assume he's dead, if he is alive he's alive then will I reunite with him whose knows."I said.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was very little. I've been under my aunt and uncles roof since then."

I heard a voice outside. Mr. Dudley must of arrived home and come to get Harry.

"Harry when is your birthday?"I asked.

"End of July , the 31st when is yours." He said asking. Heading towards the door.

Harry and I ended up having the same Birthday and we have been great friends since that day.

Harry told me about his adventure at the zoo for his cousin birthday. I kept dreaming of this Man wearing a black outfit with black hair. Walking around the hallways of some building.


End file.
